Chocolate Surprises
by Invisia
Summary: When Hermione decided to initiate a bonding excersize with twenty-two of her classmates, she didn't expect to end up chained to Draco Malfoy. Dramione.
1. A Box Full of Chocolates

**A/N: **I think a plot bunny bit my head off or something... Anyway, here's a new story called 'Chocolate Surprise', and I really hope you like it! Of course, most of the couple are completely random, chosen by a random generator.

**Disclaimer**: If I were J K Rowling (the REAL owner of Harry Potter) what makes you think I'd be sat here writing fan-fiction.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Box Full of Chocolates**

_Also known as Hermione's Surprise_

* * *

It was on one foggy morning in early december that twenty-two Hogwarts students in sixth year recieved a letter from an anonymous sender, invitimng them to the courtyard after dinner that night. Of course, no-one was planning to go, until they spotted the added PS, which, though a little different for everybody, promised jinxing, hexing, cursing, emabrassing and even death if they failed to turn up. So, of course, everybody planned to go.

They met at the end of dinner in the courtyard- twenty-one of them gathered around. Everyone was looking around, wondering what on earth this was all about. Suddenly, a twenty-second figure came running in, her bushy hair flying behind her.

"Sorry I'm late!" she panted. "I almost forgot..." She noticed everyone staring at her and blushed. "Oh, sorry! I bet you're all wondering what I invited you here for."

"Hermione?!" Ron yelled. "You planned this?"

"Why, yes I did!" Hermione agreed. "This is a... bonding exercise. With Voldemort-" here several gasps punctured her words- "On the rise, it's important that we are united, and so I have come up with a brand-new scheme!" She beamed at them. "May I present the Chocolate Box Project!" she announced, whipping her hat off of her head and holding it upside down. The students could see slips of paper in the hat.

"The idea is that I will pick two of your names out of this hat, and the two people will have to spend two weeks together." She grinned... almost evilly. _"Chained together." _

Silence. Complete and utter gobsmacked silence. No-one had been expecting Hermione Granger to be so malicious!

"By the end of these two weeks you will have to produce a essay on your relationship improvements, basing it around a random chocolate from this box." Here she held up the box of chocolates that she held in her hand. "And now, without further ado... the pairs!"

At this, there were several grumbles, and "You have got to be kidding me's."

"The first pair is..." She reached down into the hat, finding two slips with the tips of her fingers, and pulling them out of the hat. "Hannah Abbot and Padma Patil!"

The two girls breathed sighs of relief and stood up. On Hermione's insistance they shook hands, and a silver chain formed, cuffing them together. The two went and sat down.

"Harry Potter and... Millicent Bulstrode!" Hermione pronounced.

"WHAT?!" the two parties cried, and both sent glares Hermione's way. Hermione mouthed a 'sorry' across to Harry. Again, she forced the couple to shake hands, and then they sat down, both scowling, now chained together.

"Ernie Macmillan... and Ron Weasley!" The two boys came up, shook hands, were chained together, and sat down once more.

And so the list continued. People were angry, resigned, and pleasently surprised as they met their partners for the next two weeks. Eventually, there were only four names left; Crabbe's, Parvati's, Malfoy's, and, of course, Hermione's.

Hermione pulled two slips from the hat and unfolded them, her fingers shaking slightly as she recognised her name.

"Hermione Granger and..." Her voice shook. "...and..." She gulped, trying to force herself to say the words. "Draco Malfoy," she finished.

"WHAT?!" Malfoy yelled. "You gotta be kidding me! I am not being chained to you, Mudblood!"

"Tough," Hermione snapped. "That's the rules. Now come up here and shake my hand before I hex you."

Muttering darkly Malfoy stepped up to Hermione and shook her hand. Around their wrists a silver chain formed. Hermione gulped. She pulled the last two names from the hat.

"And finally, Vincent Crabbe and Parvati Patil." The unlucky couple shook hands and a chain formed around them.

"Now, for the best part-" Hermione continued, trying to be cheerful- "The chocolates! If you ever need more of your chocolate you will have to come to me and I will supply you. Remember, in two weeks time you and your partner have to have written an essay on your relationship and the chocolate you have been given. Come up and I will goive you your chocolate..."

The couples came up, were given their chocolates and sat back down. Malfoy held Hermione's chocolate, hovering just behind her and scowling.

"Rules; students are allowed in each other's common rooms and dormitories if chained together. They will have to sit at each other's tables and go to each other's lessons. The teachers have been informed of this project. Well, goodnight everybody." Just like that, everybody left. Hermione turned to Malfoy.

"Come on, let's go up to teh Gryffindor tower, I'm exhausted-"

"No you don't!" Malfoy snapped. "You're coming to the Slytherin common room- with me." He glared at her. "I hate you, by the way. You got me into this mess."

"I know," Hermione muttered, "I hate me too."

* * *

**List of Pairs and their Chosen Chocolates:**

Hannah Abbot & Padma Patil = White chocolate and coconut ganache truffle

Harry Potter & Millicent Bulstrode = Milk chocolate and bourbon truffle

Ernie Macmillain & Ron Weasley = Strawberry rhubarb white chocolate truffle

Pansy Parkinson & Seamus Finnigan = Passion fruit, coconut and cardamom ganache

Dean Thomas & Micheal Corner = Coffee fanatic chocolate truffles

Susan Bones & Neville Longbottom = Scotch lover's chocolate truffles

Gregory Goyle & Justin Finch-Fletchley = Chocolate-covered caramel popcorn

Romilda Vane & Theodore Nott = Fresh chocolate truffles with lavender and fennel

Blaise Zabini & Lavender Brown = Port pralines

Vincent Crabbe & Parvati Patil = Cranberry white chocolate truffles

Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy = Rocky road

All chocolate flavours are from (remove spaces): chocolate-recipe. php

* * *

**A/N: **The chain idea was borrowed from the fan-fiction 'The Ten Labours of Draco and Hermione'. I suggest you go read it, it's really good! As for now... what do you think of the idea?


	2. Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice

**A/N: **Chapter two is here!

**Disclaimer: **Oh, if I owned Harry Potter, think of the things I would know! All these things I do not know, which goes to say that I shall never own the masterpiece that is Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice**

_Also known as The Misery of Hermione Granger_

* * *

The Slytherin common room was cold, dark and forboding. Hermione could feel malovent stares on her, and shifted uncomfortably on her seat. Malfoy was still talking, to Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. That gave Hermione people to talk to- Seamus and Justin Finch-Fletchley and Lavender Brown. She had opted out of the conversation, however- they didn't seem to happy with her. She couldn't blame them.

"Malfoy," she called, shaking his shoulder, "Malfoy?"

"What is it?" he snapped.

"I'm tired," she moaned.

He glanced around and sighed. "Very well." He turned to his friends. "I'm gonna head up to the dormitory. Mudblood's tired." The Slytherin idiots nodded, and Malfoy marched over to the boys dormitories, Hermione stumbling beside her.

Hermione found her pajamas layed out on the bed and changed in the bathroom; the door remained open a crack to let the chain creep through. She dressed and exited the room to find Malfoy lying in his bed, sneering at her.

"Move over, Malfoy," she yawned.

"What?"

"You heard me- move over. I'm tired, I'm chained to you, the only resonable answer is for me to-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Hermione felt insulted, and rather shocked.

"I will not share my bed with a filthy Mudblood," he spat at her. "Looks like you're on the floor tonight, Granger."

She stared at him in astonishment. He could not be serious. Apparantly, however, he was, spreading out and closing his eyes. Hermione remained stood there as he lasped into sleep, feeling utterly gobsmacked.

In the end, she sighed, and knelt down on the floor. The floorboards were covered with a thin rug, and that was it. She sighed, not wanting to risk stealing a blanket from Malfoy, and lay down. She curled up, tears streaming down her face. This was _not _how she wanted to spend the next two weeks.

In the end, she closed her eyes, drifting off into a light, fitful sleep.

* * *

When Hermione woke up in the morning she knew exactly where she was. She certainly wasn't the type to forget that sort of thing, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Nobody else seemed to be up yet, which, in her eyes, was a good thing.

She stood, her muscles aching from sleeping on the hard floor. She looked around. There was one bed empty, who she realised belonged to Nott; Blaise Zabini and Lavender were sleeping back-to-back in another. Crabbe and Parvati were in the same position, with Parvati slightly squashed by Crabbe's pudgy frame. Goyle and Justin Finch-Fletchley were each lying on their backs, doing a top-and-tails arrangement.

With a sigh Hermione picked up her uniform from on top of Malfoy's trunk and went to the bathroom to change. When she returned she found Parvati sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Hermione?" she mumbled. "That you?"

"Sorry, Parvati, did I wake you?"

"Nah," the other girl yawned. "I should be up anyway. Ugh." She winced, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks, Hermie, you really screwed that up."

"Tell me about it," Hermione sighed, folding up her pajamas and placing them on top of Malfoy's trunk. Parvati winced.

"Did he really make you sleep on the _floor?" _she asked, sounding horrified. Hermione nodded grimly.

"Malfoy's an idiot. I hate him."

"Don't blame you," Parvati sighed. "I'm gonna go get changed."

"Alright," Hermione nodded. As Parvati disappeared into the bathroom, she sat down on top of the trunk, sighing sadly. Where had it all gone wrong?

* * *

Harry nodded to Ron as he sat down at the Gryffindor table, Millicent Bulstrode sitting beside him grumpily. Ernie and Ron waved back.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ernie asked pleasently.

"No, I guess not," Harry sighed. "Hey, I wonder where Hermione-"

He trailed off as he spotted his friend. Hermione looked awful, and awfully cross. Her eyes had dark smudges beneath them, her hair was more wild than usual and seemed to be sparking. She was walking awkwardly, as if she had been forced into an odd position for hours. She was arguing with Malfoy, who looked his usual self. As the couple approached, Harry could hear them arguing.

"We're sitting with the Slytherins, and that's final!" Malfoy snapped.

"Nuh-uh!" Hermione argued. "I hung out with the Slytherins last night, and slept in the Slytherin dorms- now it's time to sit with MY friends for a change."

"Fine!" Malfoy snarled. "Have it your way!"

Hermione slid into the seat beside Harry, and Malfoy sat beside her, scowling and he got his breakfast.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped. "You look bloody awful! What happened?"

"Oh, you know... a certain Ferret had me sleep on the _floor." _

Ernie gasped. "You're joking!"

"I am ruddy well not!" Hermione snapped irritably. "Parvati, Lavender and Justin were in the same dorm as me, and they all got to sleep in a bed! No, Malfoy's too 'high and mighty' to share."

"Oh, I'll happily share!" Malfoy interrupted. "Just not with a Mudblood."

Ernie and Ron gasped. Harry's eyes widened and he felt shock and anger at the words. Malfoy... how dare he?!

"Harry," Hermione said sharply, "Can I murder him?"

* * *

The misery continued throughout the day. Hermione was forced to sit beside Malfoy in charms and herbology, and had to partner him for double potions. Snape had been absoloutely insufferable to her, and Malfoy had insulted her for the whole two hours. She could feel her anger fading, replaced by complete and utter depression. However, she pushed her negative feelings away, facing the evening with nothing other than determination.

Hermione sat with her friends again at dinner, though at a price- Malfoy had called his dorm for that night, which meant she would be sleeping on the floor- again. After talking to most of the others, she discovered that they would be alternating dorms. Hermione felt a spark of jelousy. It always had to be her that got the worst deal, didn't it?

* * *

Tonight the dorm was mostly empty, apart from Nott and Romilda Vane. Malfoy and Nott chatted as they changed, while Hermione and Romilda were mainly quiet. Romilda was probably because Hermione looked like she would bite anyone's head off; Hermione because she was too tired to care. On coming out of the bathroom, she found Malfoy and Nott fast asleep. Romilda was sleeping beside Nott, looking increasingly uncomfortable. Hermione didn't bother waking Malfoy, and instead curled up on the floor. She heard Romilda gasp.

"Hermione!" she hissed, "What are you doing on the floor?!"

"Malfoy makes me," Hermione explained. Romilda gasped and jumped up, tugging two things from one of the other beds; a pillow and thick quilt.

"Here," she offered, and Hermione took them, gratitude washing over her.

"Thank you," she whispered, her throat closing up. No-one had been that nice to her since she had started this whole Chocolate Box Project.

"Don't mention it," Romilda hissed back, and climbed back into bed. Hermione smiled and rested her head on the pillow, bundling the duvet around her.

She buried her head in the thick material, tears stinging her eyes. She forced them back. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong. She still had two more weeks of Malfoy to go.

Her thoughts turned to Romilda. She had never thought much of the pushy, arrogant Gryffindor before, but it seemed her excersize. After all, maybe her kind acts could be the start of friendship?

A rhyme sprung to mind, making Hermione smile. How did it go again? _Sugar and spice and all things nice, that's what little girls are made of. Eye of newt, frog's legs and puppy dog tails, that's what little boys were made of. _

_I can believe that, _she thought to herself, and drifted off to sleep, a small smile etched onto her features.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**A/N: **So, I took a two/three-week hiatus, but I'm back now, and here's chapter three!

**Disclaimer: **Three weeks and still I don't own HP... *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Hot Chocolate**

_Also known as When Things Turn Around_

* * *

"What on earth do you nthink you are doing?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Malfoy's face glaring down at her.

"Sleeping," she yawned. "Why?" Frankly, she was too tired to be annoyed.

"What is this?" he demanded, holding up the quilt. Hermione frowned. "Where did you get this?" he demanded again.

"One of the beds," Hermione replied. "I was cold..."

"No excuses!" Malfoy snarled, whipping the pillow out from under her head. Hermione cried out as her head hit the cold floor. Tentatively, she reached up to where it stung, and found blood on her fingers. She choked back a sob. He slapped her across the face, hard. Tears stung her eyes.

"Let that be a lesson to you," Malfoy snarled. "Mudbloods should know their place. Go on, watch yourself bleed. It's of no bother to me- filthy blood can afford to be spilled."

With that he turned and stalked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. The door closed on the chain, grating the cuff against Hermione's wrist. She stared at the door for a moment, and found herself in tears.

"Stuff you, Malfoy," she sobbed, "Stuff you."

* * *

"Hey, Hermione!" Hermione heard Harry calling. "Wait up!"

She looked back to see Harry, Ron, Millicent Bulstrode and Ernie Macmillan pushing their way through the crowd in the corridor. She had ignored them all breakfast, and for the first time in her life, had been forced to sit at the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy," she pleaded, "Can I walk with my friends?"

"No," he snarled. "You don't deserve it- you don't deserve anything."

Hermione sighed as he pulled her to potions. He was being difficul today- more than usual. She felt hurt. Malfoy had kept to his own devices that year, not doing much to provoke her or her friends. She was used to his insults by now- usually they did not bother her. But today... well, his words had stung like they hadn't since second year.

She sat down at the table beside him and sighed. Draco Malfoy was a brat- a spoiled rich kid. She'd be stuffed if she let him get the best of her.

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Hermione wiped her brow, placing the bottled vial- perfectly-brewed Amortentia- onto Slughorn's desk. Funny, she thought, it smelt different now. Before it had smelt of freshly-mown grass and minty toothpaste. Now... now it was white chocolate and cinnamon and rich velvet... and something that smelled like the open moor. Heather?

"Hey Hermione!" Harry greeted. Hermione started. She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed him next to her. "How come you've been ignoring us?" he asked.

"I wasn't ignoring you!" she protested.

"Oh really? Then why didn't you stop in the corridor?"

"Malfoy wouldn't let me," Hermione muttered, throwing a glance at her fellow chainee. She smiled. _Chainee. _

"You don't need to be scared of him, you know." Hermione jumped. Ron had joined the conversation.

"I'm NOT scared of him!" she snapped.

"Well then you should stand up to him!"

"I tried! All it got me was a bloody head and a slapped face!"

Hermione broke off, seeing her friend's astonished faces.

"Hermione, use your brain!" Ron cried, then blinked. "Wow. Never thought I'd be saying that."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You were saying?"

"He hit you- hit him back!"

Harry smirked. "Or even better..." He whispered the idea in her ear and Hermione grinned. _Perfect. _

* * *

Later that night, Hermione was following Malfoy out of the library, where they had been studying. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Now was the perfect time to execute Harry's plan. Not that Harry's plans usually worked, but this one was brilliant.

Suddenly, when he wasn't expecting it, she slammed him against the wall, her arm against his kneck and her wand pointed between his eyes. He stared at her in astonishment.

"Granger, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sick of you pushing me around!" she snarled. "We're NOT going to the Slytherin dorms- we're going to the Gryffindor's. It's about time you got a taste of your own medicine."

"What if I say no?" Malfoy drawled.

"Then I'll hex you to next Tuesday."

He gulped.

* * *

Later that night Hermione lay in her own bed, snug amongst the blankets. Malfoy, meanwhile tossed and turned on the floor. She smiled.

Life was perfect, revenge was sweet.


End file.
